Rescue Arc
The Rescue Arc is the sixteenth story arc in the series. This arc was originally only five chapters long but the recently released special-edition includes an additional sixth. * Chapter One: Returning from his week long vacation, Blaze goes back to Fort Wallace and fixes the broken barrier. With the barrier restored, normal humans can no longer stumble across or find the base, those whom can use magic are a lot less likely to find it, and even if they did cross the barrier Blaze would instantly know about it. * Chapter Two: Carson drops by Fort Wallace looking for Steven but is informed by Blaze that he had yet to bother getting him even though he is on death-row. The living corpse, annoyed, sets off to rescue Steven on his own but is quickly stopped by Blaze who cast Infinite Darkness on him and throws him in the barrier. Afterwards, Blaze goes and grabs his grandfather's 12-gauge double barrel shotgun before setting out to go get Steven. * Chapter Three: This chapter starts off from Steven's point-of-view, confined in a cell with various torture wounds-- Those described in the 'Trivia' section of the Madness Arc.-- Over time the prison begins to shake, the power flickers on and off, and loud screams can be heard. Where the screen then pans to Blaze, impaling guards with his shotgun rather than shooting them while advancing towards Steven. * Chapter Four: Eventually, Blaze reaches Steven and places a bloody propane tank next to the prison wall. Steven, thinking it was part of the escape plan, says he's got it and pulls out the Savage 67H Pump-Action Shotgun using Fabrication ''before shooting the tank, but the slug bullet ricochets back and blast his shoulder apart much to Blaze's annoyance. Blaze says that he was just putting it down real quick and tells Steven to step aside and quit whining before rapidly shooting the cell door. The fury of bullets destroyed the cell door, the wall behind it, Steven's short-lived shotgun, and what remained of Steven's ego. * '''Chapter Five': Blaze, realizing that the prison yard outside of the hole-in-the-wall was heavily guarded uses Black-Hole to plant a tree and block it before taking Steven back through the prison to the front entrance. This chapter mostly consist of fighting, though entirely one-sided against the prison, and Steven actually steps up after strapping his severed arm to his back-- Throwing various pipe-bombs to distract, weaken, or eliminate the peace keepers. * Chapter Six(Bonus): Bonus chapter included in the special edition release. It focuses on The Bullies: Derek, Kayla, Laura, and Taylor who are all in the wrong prison by mistake. Roughly taking place around the same time as Chapters three and four, it showcases the bullies as they attempt to make an escape of their own during Blaze's assault. Trivia: * On his wikia page, it states that Blaze rescued Steven unnoticed, but this is only technical as everyone who did notice can no longer tell about it. Ever. * This arc houses the most on-screen character deaths as Kayla, Laura, and Taylor all die in this arc. ** Also, all three of their deaths are indirectly caused by Blaze.